Part of your world
by Cami Sky
Summary: Un regalo perfecto puede provocar muchas reacciones; sino que le pregunten a Lily Evans, que prometió darle un beso al autor del regalo de sus sueños.


¡Hola! ¿Como les va? Espero que mejor que a mí… en fin a lo que iba: este fic.

La verdad es que la idea surgió cuando estaba escuchando el soundtrack completo de la peli "La Sirenita" y estaba en la parte donde Ariel se pone a cantar acerca de que quiere ser humana y también en la parte donde Flounder (para los que no estén al corriente, Flounder es el pez amigo de Ariel) encuentra la estatua del príncipe Erick. Como tenía un cuaderno a mano empecé a escribir al tiro… es por eso que el fic no está muy bien trabajado.

Al principio yo no estaba muy segura de publicarlo, pero una amiga mía me convenció de que lo hiciera. Así que si no les gusta, le echan la culpa a ella, no a mí.

Me olvidaba, no es que sea necesario, pero sería recomendable que antes de leer esto hubieran visto siquiera una vez la peli "La Sirenita"... pero vamos, ¿Quién no la visto cuando fue niño? El título de lo saqué de la canción que inspiró este fic (que creo que es la primera de todas), solo que en inglés.

Ahora si, espero que les guste.

**Part of your World**

Lily Evans lanzó un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Nunca había soñado con recibir un regalo tan mágico. Definitivamente el autor de esta belleza se había ganado un beso, quienquiera que fuera. Excepto los Slytherins en general y Snape en particular. ¡Inclusive estaba dispuesta a besar al engreído de James Potter! Pero claro, él no podía ser el autor de este detalle tan especial, pero en caso de que lo fuera (cosa poco probable) ella no le iba a negar su beso. Los milagros que lograba un regalo tan perfecto…

Aunque... su opinión de James Potter había variado bastante el último año. Ya no era tan engreído e inclusive podían mantener conversaciones bastante civilizadas. Todo lo civilizada que podía estar si en lugar de poner atención a su interlocutor, estaba pensando en el cuerpazo que se manejaba. Había descubierto varias cosas debajo de la careta de revoltoso de James: encontró a un chico bastante divertido e ingenioso, con un toque de ternura que la hacía sentir muchas cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Volvió a suspirar y rozó con los dedos la carta que había empezado todo. Esa mañana le llegó una lechuza con una nota: _**"La princesa Ariel siguió a su corazón… ¿Por qué no sigues tu el camino de caracoles?"**_ y una preciosa concha con forma de espiral. Salió de su habitación y justo en su puerta encontró otro caracol. Estuvo siguiendo el rastro de conchas hasta salir del castillo y llegar al borde del lago donde encontró otro mensaje: _**"Ariel le pidió un hechizo a Úrsula para convertirse en humana, ahora yo te voy a ayudar a que te conviertas en sirena… y no te voy a pedir tu voz a cambio."**_Debajo estaba escrito un hechizo y una frase: _**"Después de que hayas dicho el hechizo, coge la ostra que hay al lado y solo desea estar con el príncipe Erick"**_ Había recitado el hechizo y luego de apresar la ostra entre sus manos había deseado fervientemente estar al lado de su príncipe… y como "por arte de magia" había aparecido en una gruta submarina.

Al principio se había asustado y había contenido la respiración mientras pensaba que se iba a ahogar… ya se imaginaba los titulares: _La Premio Anual de Hoqwarts, Lily Evans muere ahogada por no tener su varita a mano_. Sonaba bastante patético. Cuando abrió la boca, lista para soltar lo poco de oxigeno que le quedaba, descubrió que podía respirar. Ya más tranquila, se dedicó a explorar esa gruta y, para su sorpresa y deleite, notó que era exactamente igual a la gruta submarina de la princesa Ariel; con cuadros a los costados, candelabros, cajas de música y, en el medio, una gran estatua del príncipe Erick.

Apartó un rizo pelirrojo que el agua había traído hasta su cara y se acercó a una pequeña cajita de música con una pareja de bailarines en la parte superior. Durante un segundo observó las pequeñas figuritas y se sorprendió bastante al percatarse que la chica guardaba un gran parecido con ella y que el muchacho parecía una copia en miniatura de James Potter pero sin lentes. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, quizás solo fuera una coincidencia o imaginaciones suyas. Abrió con delicadeza la tapa de la caja de música y una suave melodía inundó aquel mundo submarino; sonrió levemente al notar que era su melodía favorita de "La Cenicienta": la canción que bailaban Cenicienta y el Príncipe en el castillo y los jardines.

Definitivamente el autor de toda esta belleza se había ganado un beso.

Y uno muy grade.

Se acercó a la estatua del príncipe Erick y paseo su mano por sus mejillas de piedra.

-Me gustaría saber quién ha hecho todo esto-murmuró mientras acariciaba las frías mejillas del príncipe.

-¿De verdad te gustaría saber?

-Debo estar volviéndome loca-susurró la pelirroja-Acabo de escuchar hablar a la estatua.

-No estás loca-la estatua abrió los ojos-Claro que hablé. ¿Quieres saber quien hizo todo?

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que si

-Ha hecho un gran trabajo-dijo Lily mientras recorría la gruta submarina son la mirada-No se como ha averiguado que "La Sirenita" es mi película favorita…

-¿Te gustó la caja de música?

-También acertó, esa es mi canción favorita.

-Que bueno que te gustó.

-¿Puedes decirme quién es?

-¿Aunque sea alguien que no te agrade?-preguntó temerosa la estatua

-No importa quien sea-contestó la ojiverde-Le debo un beso.

-¿Y eso?

-Se lo ha ganado a pulso-Lily señaló a su alrededor-Lo prometí. ¿Me puedes decir quién es?

-No estoy seguro…

-Por favor. De verdad no me importa quién sea.

-Como quieras-La estatua emitió un suave brillo y empezó a transformarse: su cabello se volvió azabache y muy desordenado, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad café, de la nada aparecieron unos lentes y una túnica de Gryffindor y cambió su expresión a una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

-Hola-murmuró abochornado el chico ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja.

-¿Potter? ¿James Potter?-preguntó aturdida Lily

-Eh… si-contestó el joven-Te dije que podía ser alguien que no te agradara.

-¿Cómo… cómo averiguaste esto?

-Cuando le prestaste a Remus tu libro de Encantamientos, encontré una pequeña fotografía con el afiche de esta película y estuve buscándola en el mundo muggle hasta que pude verla. Intenté hacer a Flounder y a Sebastián, pero los peces y los cangrejos no quisieron cooperar.

-¿Y la canción?

-Te escuché tararearla una vez en la sala común y le pregunté a una hija de muggles de segundo si la conocía; me dijo el nombre de la película e incluso me la prestó.

-Ha sido un lindo detalle-dijo suavemente Lily-Creo que te debo un beso.

-¿Qué? Pensé que después de saber quién soy… pues ya no querrías.

-Una promesa es una promesa… y te lo dije, te debo un beso por este regalo tan perfecto-sin añadir una sola palabra más, la ojiverde tomó la cara de James entre sus manos y lo besó. Los brazos del buscador de Gryffindor se quedaron estáticas una milésima de segundo antes de levantarse y posarse en la cintura de la joven, rodeándola con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Las manos de la chica soltaron sus mejillas y se enredaron en la melena azabache, mientras lo atraía más a ella. Casi a desgana, se separaron cuando sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar el oxígeno que les era indispensable.

-Lily yo te…-empezó el pelinegro

-Yo también te quiero-interrumpió la pelirroja-Ahora solo cállate y bésame.

Ni corto ni perezoso el joven Potter hizo lo que la Premio Anual le ordenaba. Siguieron besándose, sin ponerle atención al mundo que les rodeaba… craso error, porque si se hubieran fijado, hubieran visto como los ojos de una de las pinturas se movían casi frenéticamente para pararse cada cierto tiempo en ellos.

-Hay que dejarles un poco de intimidad-la profesora Minerva McGonagall volteó la mirada un tanto incómoda; no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ver a sus estudiantes en esas demostraciones tan… entusiastas de afecto, pero ver a sus dos mejores alumnos así era ligeramente extraño.-Ya los espiamos lo suficiente.

-¿No te dije que estaban hechos el uno al otro?-preguntó Albus Dumbledore alegremente mientras seguía observando la imagen que proyectaba el hechizo que había aplicado a los ojos del cuadro-¿No te lo dije?

-Lo repetiste unas veinte veces Albus…-respondió cansada McGonagall-¿Ahora los podemos dejar solos?

-Solo un rato más… ¿No quieres saber si nuestra ayuda es apreciada?-inquirió el director de Hoqwarts-Después de todo, tú le enseñaste a James el hechizo para parecer una estatua.

-Sé que fui yo la que le enseñó a señor Potter a…

-¿Entonces? Hay que seguir viendo.

-Albus…

-Está bien-Dumbledore agitó la varita y la imagen desapareció. Se moría de ganas por seguir viendo a los jóvenes, pero no era buena idea contradecir a Minerva. Por lo poco que había visto, supo que James Potter le debía una caja repleta de caramelos de limón por haberlo ayudado con el hechizo para respirar bajo el agua. Aunque no le hubiera prometido nada, él hubiera estado encantado de ayudar a su alumno favorito a conquistar el corazón de la explosiva Premio Anual que Minerva escogió… pero ya que le había ofrecido una caja de caramelos de limón, no era plan de hacer sentir mal al muchacho por rechazarlos. Salió silbando alegremente de su oficina y caminó por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a otro estudiante que necesitara su ayuda para conquistar a una chica… tal vez consiguiera otra caja más de caramelos de limón.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado... a mi seguía sin convencerme mucho que digamos pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Ahora si, si miran un poco más abajo van a encontrar un cuadradito que esá solo un poco más abajo. Solo tienen que presionarlo para dejarme un review y decirme que les pareció.

Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic. ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
